Melancolía y Celos
by KTTR
Summary: Todos nos sentimos solos alguna vez. El caso de este chico es particular. Ve que su querida Eirika se aleja, y sabe que no puede hacer nada para retenerla a su lado. Sabe que le toca sufrir a él, para que ella sea feliz. One-shot


**Dedicado a Daniela**

**Melancolía y Celos**

Bien. Creo que tengo que escribir esto.

Nadie puede saberlo, más que yo, pero necesito que alguien me escuche, necesito expresar estos sentimientos, y no sé cuánto más pueda retenerlos.

Te amo, y es que ya lo sabes. Te amo, Eirika.

Puedo decírtelo cuantas veces quiera, y para ti será una mera muestra de cariño, nada más allá de la realidad.

Me encantas cuando lloras, porque necesitas que yo te abrase, y solo yo. Nadie más puede consolarte mejor… pero sé que algún día, amarás a otro hombre, y te olvidarás de mí. No te preocupes, es completamente normal.

Eirika… ese nombre estuvo presente en mi vida incluso antes de poder recordar.

Desde pequeños, siempre fue así. Al principio, peleábamos por cualquier cosa. Éramos unos niños, es normal en eso. Luego, tus rabietas y mis actos bruscos, fueron disminuyendo. Parecía magia, o algo así, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Todos los demás nos halagaban por ser tan unidos, cosa extraña, al parecer, en una pareja de niños que han estado juntos toda la vida.

Recuerdo, sin embargo, un día de verano. Estabas jugando con tu amiga, ya ni me acuerdo de su nombre. El punto es que ella, siendo mayor que tú, te maltrataba, y te obligaba a hacer cosas que, muchas veces, tú no querías, realmente.

Ese día, estaban las dos en uno de los jardines de palacio. Tú con tu carita redonda, arrugada por el llanto y las lágrimas, y esa arpía burlándose. Fue entonces cuando llegué yo.

En ese momento, se me olvidó todo lo correspondiente a caballería, modales, trato con las damas y cosas por el estilo, mandé todo eso a la basura, inconcientemente. La sangre me hirvió, y grité de rabia. No permitiría que te maltrataran, y hasta el día de hoy, tengo ese pensamiento incrustado en mi cráneo.

Sin esperar a nada, me abalancé sobre la chiquilla, quien se asustó por mi grito, y ya estaba corriendo hacia otro lugar. Una patada en la espalda es todo lo que recibió de mi parte, aunque esperaba hacerle más daño.

Luego, fui a consolarte, y vi tu rostro, empapado por las lágrimas. Entonces, comprendí mi labor, mi objetivo a seguir: Defenderte, a toda costa. Esa era mi misión, y la sigue siendo

Creo eso, fue uno de los motivos de nuestra unión. Un par de años más tarde, de ese incidente, nosotros éramos los mejores amigos. No necesitábamos de otros, que iban y venían por mero interés. No.

Esos fueron los años más felices de mi vida.

Pasó un tiempo, para nosotros dos era normal, esto de hablar el uno con el otro todo el día. Para los demás, les resultaba extraño.

Claro, que tú tenías cosas de mujeres, qué hacer, y yo mis cosas de hombre, pero de todas formas, siempre estábamos los dos, juntos, unidos por el amor más grande que yo haya experimentado jamás.

Luego, vino la adolescencia… y ahí es donde comenzaron mis problemas.

Cuando hablábamos, noté cada vez con más frecuencia, que ninguno de los dos escuchaba al otro. Simplemente hablábamos, sobre nosotros. Ahora que lo pienso, antes de eso, no recuerdo muchos asuntos tuyos. Al darme cuenta de eso, también me di cuenta de otra cosa. Si yo dejaba de hablar, tú te desquitabas de las cosas que te molestaban, no parabas de hablar, pero terminabas feliz. Por su puesto que a mí me molestó. Las primeras semanas no podía decir nada, pues tú no querías escucharme, pero luego entendí, que no importaba lo que yo pensara, o lo que me molestaba. Si tú eras feliz, entonces yo también.

De pronto, me dices que te gusta un chico, y comienzas a hablar todo el día sobre él. Imagínate mi depresión, al escuchar tal sacrilegio. Cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, miraba en todas direcciones ¿Quién podría estar traicionándome? ¿Quién quería llevarse a mi linda Eirika, lejos de mí?

Hubo un tiempo, en que no confié en ningún hombre que se me acercara, y menos que se acercara a ti. Comencé a pensar, que tú ya no querías ser mi amiga, y tuve miedo. Me sentí solo, y formé una barrera, que solo tú podías transgredir.

Entonces, caí en la cuenta de que todo era un sueño. Tarde o temprano, tendría que dejarte ir. Cuando eso pase, yo me estaré desangrando por dentro, sintiendo la peor de las agonías. Sin embargo, te sonreiré, y haré como que todo está bien…

No puedo… No puedo soportar eso. Me aterra imaginar que algún día, iré caminando por un bosque, y al doblar en un árbol, te encontraré a ti, besándote lujuriosamente con otro hombre, acariciándose mutuamente, y yo deberé quedar mudo, para no interrumpir tus deseos. Maldito sea el infeliz que se atreva a tocar tus delicados labios… ¡Malditos sean todos ellos, que te imaginan desnuda y en su cama!

No me digan que no lo sé. Los he visto a todos, incluso en la campaña, contra Grado y el Rey Demonio. Todos esos hombres de gran valor, e incluso, que llegué a admirar ¡Todos ellos te miraban con ojos inyectados en deseo! Mirando embobados, la forma en que tu corta falda se mecía al viento, o cómo tus piernas iban y venían, de un lado a otro, danzando en el campo de combate. No hay día en que no piense en cuanto los odio. Juro que los mataría, los degollaría con mi propia lanza, con una sincera sonrisa sádica, marcada en el rostro… pero no puedo, porque tú llorarías, y me gusta verte llorar, porque puedo abrazarte y consolarte, ya te lo había dicho… pero tus lágrimas también son mis penas, mis peores sufrimientos.

Creo que estoy celoso, Eirika. Celoso del hombre que se quede con tigo por el resto de la eternidad.

Sabes que yo no quiero tu cuerpo, como esos bastardos. Sabes que me gustas por cómo eres.

Si, la verdad es que debo dejarte ir, y por más que me cueste, sé que algún día lo haré. Me quedaré solo en este haberno, y tú ni lo notarás.

Por eso, hermana mía. Si por algún capricho de la vida, llegas a leer esta carta, finge que no lo hiciste, y guárdala en el último lugar en que se podría encontrar.

Mi querida hermanita, mi ángel, mi cielo.

Con cariño, tu psicólogo, amigo, guardia, entrenador y hermano, Ephraim


End file.
